User talk:ShadowIceman1
Dark Orange wepons If anyone want to dupe some of my wepons, add me as friend, and we can meet up in Moxxi's Underdom. Some of my wepons are: Maliwan DVL450 FEARSOME VULCANO Lv61 Damg 963 Accu 98.6 Fire Rate 0.7 Zoom 1.0 Magsize 6 x4 Fire Red Text "Pele demands a sacrifice" Dalh CR7800 DESERT RAVEN Lv61 Damg 185 Accu 96.6 Fire Rate 10 Magsize 21 +70% Recil Reduction x2 Corrade damg Red Text "2 more bullets make all the difference" Tediore DEF11_B TERRIBLE DEFENDER Lv61 Damg 144x9 Accu 37.7 Fire Rate 1.0 Zoom 4.0 Magsize 6 +63% Reload Speed +22 Ammo Regeneration Red Text " I can do this all day" Maliwan HX 450 COMBUSTION HELLFIRE Lv61 Damg 197 Accu 78.7 Fire Rate 12.5 Magsize 46 x4 Fire Red Text #We dont need no water" Maliwan (Pearl) HX 540 C TWISTED TSUNAMI Damg 299 Accu 95.3 Fire Rate 12.5 Zoom 4.3 Magsize 82 x4 Lightning Red Text "Flee the wave" Maliwan HX 539 C COMBUSTION HELLFIRE Damg 211 Accu 93.5 Fire Rate 12.5 Zoom 4.3 Magsize 36 x4 Fire Red Text "We don't need no water..." Malivan HX 330 C ANARCHY ANARCHY Lv61 Damg 226x5 Accu 76.5 Fire Rate 12.5 Zoom 2.4 +29 Magazine Size x4 Lightning Tediore SV52_B MALEVOLENT SAVIOR Lv61 Damg 204 Accu 87.2 Fire Rate 10.8 Zoom 3.9 Magsize 28 +53% Reload Speed +22 Ammo regeneration +41% Damage Red Text "Halleljua" Hyperion SPR10G CRIMSON BUTCHER Lv61 Damg 182x3 Accu 65 Fire Rate 7.3 Zoom 4.0 Magsize 5 +500% Burst Fire Count +38 Reload Speed Red Text "Fresh Meat" Torgue (yellow) RPG10 DEVASTATING REDEMPTION Lv61 Damg 3241 Accu 88.8 Fire Rate 0.8 Zoom 2.7 Magsize 4 +14% Fire Rate +155% Damage Red Text "Monster Kill!" Maliwan RWL70 STATIC RHINO Lv60 Damg 1498 Accu 91.7 Fire Rate 1.0 Zoom 4.9 Magsize 2 x4 Lightning Red Text "The Unstoppable Force" Maliwan KLR C PESTILENT DEFILER Lv60 Damg 1122 Accu 96.7 Fire Rate 1.0 Zoom 4.2 x4 Corrade damg Maliwan HX 340 C COMBUSTION HELLFIRE Lv60 Damg 207 Accu 93.5 Fire Rate 12.5 3.9 Zoom x4 Fire Magsize 55 Dalh ZPR12000 DESERT BULLDOG Lv60 Damg 207x9 Accu 22.5 Fire Rate 1.6 Magsize 20 Maliwan DL PESTILENT DEFILER Lv60 Damg 934 Accu 91.7 Fire Rate 1.0 Zoom 4.2 Magsize 2 x4 Corrade damge Red Text "Give Sick" Dahl (yellow) RV110 DESERT ANACONDA Damg 674 Accu 94.7 Fire Rate 1.3 Zoom 3.7 Magsize 6 Red Text "Long and Strong" Tediore SV52 MALEVOLENT SAIVOR Lv59 Damg 178 Accu 90.2 Fire Rate 14.6 Zoom 2.4 Magsize 28 +21 Ammo Regen Red Text "Halleljua" Jakobs RV300 XX BLOODY UNFORGIVEN Lv59 Damg 1220 Accu 94.2 Fire Rate 0.7 Magsize 2 +191% Damage +200% Critcal Damge Red Text "It's a hell of a thing" Jakobs SPR100 XX TERRIBLE STRIKER Lv59 Damg 224x9 Accu 55.7 Fire Rate 0.4 Zoom 2.7 Magsize 12 Red Text "Sniper Rifles are for Chumps" S&S (yellow) SG330 FATAL CRUX Damg 152x7 Accu 80.6 Fire Rate 1.3 Zoom 3.0 Magsize 16 +11 Magazine Size +18% Damagex2 Explosion Red Text "Cross their hart and hope they die" Maliwan RFS C COBALT FIREHAWK Lv58 Damg 259 Accu 89.1 Fire Rate 3,8 Zoom 4.1 Magsize 18 x4 Fire Red Text " Bring the Heat" Maliwan BA10C VITRIOLIC CRUX Lv58 Damg 156x7 Accu 77.1 Fire Rate 1.0 Magsize 5 x4 Corrode Red Text "Bring out your Dead" Atlas ZPR31 TERRIBLE HYDRA Lv57 Damg 205x12 Accu 65.3 Fire Rate 1.2 Zoom 2.7 Magsize 6 +53% Damge +36% Fire Rate Red Text "Five heads of Deth" Vladof ZPR10/B2 BLAST HAMMER Lv57 Damg 258x7 Accu 40.8 Fire Rate 2.5 Zoom 3.0 Magsize 7 x2 Explosions +50% Fire Rate Red Text "Drop the Hammer" Tediore DEF900_B HUNTER'S DEFENDER Lv56 Damg 145x7 Accu 72.9 Fire Rate 1.0 Magsize 12 +20% reload Speed +21 Ammo regeneration x2 Fire Red Text "I can do this all day" S&S LB4703 VICIOUS ORION Lv56 Damg 788 Accu 97.8 Fire Rate 1.4 Zoom 2.4 Magsize 16 +11 magasin Size x4 Lightning Red Text " A hunter lives among the stars.." Vladof (yellow) RPG12 MONGOL Lv56 Damg 898 Accu 89.0 Fire Rate 1.0 Zoom 1.9 Magsize 9 +31 Fire Rate Red Text "Beware the Horde!" Hyperion PPZ1170 LIQUID INVADER Lv52 Damg 271 Accu 96.2 Fire Rate 2.4 Zoom 2.4 Magsize 15 +25% Accuracy x2 Corrade Red Text "BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM!" I have many good purple, yellow and orange wepons. Let me know if you want to dupe something.. Hey thanks. Saw two or three that looked great (though I may need to lvl a bit to use them; think I'm 56). Your GT the same as your username? If you wanna add me, mine is Phoenixlol 21:11, March 24, 2010 (UTC)